Just Scoutin' Around (SYOC)
by Fluffybutt the Friendly Witch
Summary: A young Sentret and Cyndaquil start their journey to collect all of Johto's Gym Badges. However, in a world where Poképhilia is legal and a deranged madman wants to control the world, there are bound to be surprises. Lots of lemons (SYOC Open) Co-op with Eon The Zoroark
1. Chapter 1

**Fluffybutt: Hello everyone! It's me again! Fluffy! And today, I have a great pal of mine. Eon The Zoroark!**

 **Eon: *strapped to a chair* This is animal abuse. I have rights! Somebody help!**

 **Flufflybutt: Oh don't worry about him. He's just messing around.**

 **Eon: Total! Blade! Papyrus! If you see this, I'm being kidnapped by a deranged Mismagius Pokéhuman! HELP!**

 **Fluffybutt: *hits Eon on the head with a mallet* Don't worry. He'll be fine. So today, we start a brand new story, Just Scoutin' Around! It's gonna be real fun to read. Hope you all enjoy it!**

It had been twenty years since that young lass summoned Lugia in the Johto Region. Since then, a lot of things have changed. The gym leaders…that's about it. Of course there is another big change in the way people act. Sex become much more frequent, common, and public. In fact, some people even started to have sex with pokèmon. At first it was kind of weird, but people began to enjoy it a lot. This is how pokehumans were created, when a human and a pokèmon reproduced.

This is how a little girl named Scout was born. Scout was an eight year old sentret girl living in New Bark Town. She didn't know it yet, but today was a big day for her. She had been called in to do a test.

"What did you want to test?" Scout asked Professor Elm when she arrived there in the afternoon.

"Oh, nothing much." He says, pulling out a pokedex and scanning her. He nods, "It worked."

"What worked?" Scout asked curiously.

"I wanted to test if the pokdex worked on pokehumans, you were a normal type so I figured it would be a good test for a first time."

Suddenly, a pretty buff, but youngish guy runs in. He is clearly a cyndaquil, and had spiked blue hair. "Uh…sir? Someone stole an egg."

"Then go get it!" Elm said to him. "You are my assistant after all, you should be doing this stuff."

He shakes his head, "I don't want to go alone, it's kind of scary…"

Elm sighs, "Scout, could you go with Typho here to get the egg?"

"Sure!" Scout says happily.

Typho jumps a little, "You don't need to bring her into this."

"I do what I want, now go!" Elm forcefully pushes them both out the door, leaving them both a little shocked.

Typho rolls his eyes, "Well Scout, let's go…"

Scout quietly follows, they walk a little out of town down the only trail out before she speaks up, "You know, I'm not really comfortable fighting with you."

Typho looks back, "Why not?"

"We haven't had sex yet." She shrugs.

"What?"

"Yeah, I want to have sex with you before we go any further." Scout says.

Typho looks surprised and scared, "No no no! We're good."

"Come on!" Scout begs.

"No."

"It'll be fun!" Scout suggests.

Typho back away, "N-no, I dunno how…"

"Virgin?" Scout giggles, "Let me be your first!"

"Nah….it's okay…."

Scout turns away, "Fine then, I guess you're traveling alone."

Typho looks at the road ahead, "Fine…"

Scout cheers and dashes straight to him. Within a second his shorts were on the ground and her lips were around his cock. "Mmm, this is pretty big…" Scout moans in pleasure as she sucks. Typho can't feel anything but stressed as this happened, constantly looking around for people. "Calm down," Scout says, jerking him so she could talk.

"That's kinda hard…" Thias only makes Scout suck better, she twirls her tongue around his tip like an expert, sucking until that warm, white fluid shot into her throat.

"Alright, time for this!" Scout says, pushing him onto his back, she pulls off her panties and sits on him, "This should also cover you." She giggles as her dress covers him rather well. She bounces the cock in her pussy up and down. "Like it."

"I-I…"

Scout leans forward and kisses his cheek, "I know you do! After all…" They both moan loudly as he cums in her pussy, "Why else would you do that?" She gets off, him shooting a few more ropes of cum on her dress. "Well, are we going?" She starts skipping off, leaving Typho in a daze.

 **Fluffybutt: That wasn't so bad, was it?**

 **Eon: Someone help. And send nudes.**

 **Fluffybutt: *smacks Eon with a mallet* Eon! Why would you say that?**

 **Eon: I need help. She kidnapped me. Someone!**

 ***screen glitches and turns off***

 **FOR OCS YOU MAY CHOOSE TO BE HUMAN OR POKEHUMAN!**

 **For Humans:**

Name/Age/Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Description (what do they look like. Also describe stuff like breast and penis size):

Normal Wear:

Formal Wear:

Cold Weather Wear:

Hot Weather Wear:

Swimwear:

Pyjamas:

Personality:

Rival/Travel Companion/Antagonist:

History:

Birth town/Birthday:

Who would they fuck:

Age Group:

Fetishes:

Would they do it in public:

Other:

Pokémon (up to 6)

• Name:

• Ability and Items:

• Moves:

• Shiny?

• Basic Personality:

 **For Pokéhumans and Pokémon:**

 **(For Both)**

Name/Age/Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Species:

Level :

Moves (2 Level Up moves, 1 TM, 1 Egg move if you want, otherwise 4 Level Up moves):

 **(This is for Pokéhumans only)**

Description: (what they look like. Include breast and penis size)

Normal Wear:

Cold Weather Wear:

Hot Weather Wear:

Swimwear:

Pyjamas:

 **(For Both)**

Personality:

Birth Town/History:

Rival/Antagonist/Companion:

 **(For Pokéhumans Only)**

Who would they Fuck:

Do they need privacy:

Fetishes:

Age Group:


	2. Chapter 2

**Eon: Sorry it's been so long…Let's get right into this…This'll be 10 minutes of your life you can't get back ever.**

 **Fluffybutt: Yeah sorry! I was really busy and then I got injured for awhile, but I'm back now!**

"Scout, slow down!" Typho yelled. Scout was running way faster than Typho was and it was getting harder for him to keep up with her. "Scout! You slow down right now!"

"Or what?" Scout giggled," You're so slow, it's gonna get to you when you get older. Haha!" She picked up speed as she raced to Chereygrove. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't looking where she was going and slammed into somebody.

"Hoot Hoot!" it hooted at the young Furret," Hoo must you be?" When Scout looked up, she could see that that person was a Rowlet. She had tan skin, green eyes and light cream hair. She was wearing a cream poncho that covered her neck and upper chest, a white long sleeved shirt with a green bowtie, khaki jeans and white sneakers.

"I'm Scout!" Scout greeted," And this is Typho!" She pointed at Typho, who had been hiding behind a tree. "Come on Typho," Scout called," She won't bite."

"I'm not coming out from behind this tree!" Typho said firmly," I have orithnophobia. It's a fear of birds."

"Come on," the Rowlet called," I haven't attacked someone since…" She counted four on her fingers and then continued,"… since 4 days ago!"

"No thank you," Typho said," I'd rather not be near a Hoothoot relative who may attack me for no reason at all."

"You were holding Berries in plain sight, Typho," Scout pouted," You know Hoothoot love Berries a lot."

"It was Nighttime. They shouldn't have been able TO SEE ME!" Typho screamed. The branch he was on broke and he fell to the ground with a loud THUD. Luckilly, it was a short tree so he didn't feel much pain. "Come on Scout," he said, taking one last look at the Rowlet," We have to get to Mr. Pokémon's house."

"Ooh! Ooh! I know where that is!" the Rowlet said," Olivia knows where everything is in Kanto, Johto and Alola!"

"Fine Olivia," Typho grunted," Lead the way. But if you end up taking us to a bunch of Hoothoot, I'll burn you alive." But before they could set off, Typho got a call from his Pokénav. He picked up and answered the call. "Hello? Who is this? Elm? An egg? Stolen? Cherrygrove? Alright. You too. Goodbye." He looked at Scout and Olivia. "We can't go further. There was an Egg that was stolen from Mr. Pokémon's house. We have to wait here for the thief to come here."

"Speak of the Devil!" Olivia shouted as a Sneasel Pokéhuman ran by. She was wearing a black tank top and black shorts. She had pale white skin, midnight black hair with a red feather in it and dark blue eyes. "Stop right there," Olivia shouted," You can move no further unless you show us what's behind your back!"

"Why would you care?" the Sneasel asked, scraping her long white nails against the egg softly. "I have nothing to show you losers anyway."

"Then we'll have to use force," Scout said. She quickly snuck behind the Sneasel and pulled an egg from her back. "Hah! Got it!"

The Sneasel looked at her very angrily. "Give it back you!" she pouted, trying to reach for the egg. Scout was taller than her so she wasn't able to reach it, even by jumping.

"And as for you," Typho said, preparing a small ball of flames in his left hand," An Ember!" He sent the ball of flames at Sneasel. It saw the flames, but was too slow to react to it.

"Urgh!" she grunted as she got hit by the Ember attack.

Scout handed Olivia the egg and told her to run back to the Lab. "We just need to finish up with something," she said. Olivia nodded and ran back to the Lab, carrying the egg with her. Meanwhile, Scout had other things in mind. She grabbed the Sneasel by the collar and bought her face to face with her. "What's your name?" she asked.

"My name's… it's… Cryo," the Sneasel said weakly.

"Well Cryo, let's have fun."

"W-what kind of fun?" She asks.

Scout grins and pulls off her own shorts, she sits on Cyro's face and says, "Lick me."

Cyro blushes slightly but does this with skill. Her tongue flickering over Scout's wet pussy. Scout moans as her tongue pokes against her clit. "Deeper…" She moans. Cyro takes the offer and shoots her tongue up her, her tight walls clenching her taste buds. It wasn't much of this before Scout flooded cum all over Cyro's face. "That's a good girl!"

Typho looks over there and gets a noticeable lump in his pants.

"You can join too!" Scout says, pulling off Cyro's shorts to reveal her trimmed pussy, "Going commando, are you? Typho come here!" Typho nervously comes forward. "Please screw her pussy!"

"I don't know…feels kind of wrong…"

"Well so is stealing eggs!"

Typho nods and gets on his knees, he pulls off his shorts and prods her pussy with his cock. She moans lightly which seemed to fuel Typho. He thrusts into her quickly casing her to gasp into Scout's pussy. "Oh…yes!" Cyro moans.

Typho thrusts in and out, his dick being clenched by her walls until he finally cums in her.

"Warm…" Cyro moans as the fire type fills her.

Scout gets up, "Good, you pleasured us."

"But I didn't cum…" Cyro says.

"Well to bad for you!" Scout says, pulling up her bottoms, "Come on Typho, let's go back to the professor!"

 **Fluffybutt: See ya! We'll post sooner next time!**

 **Eon: Sorry we haven't uploaded in a time. Enjoy. Now go and do something with you life…**


End file.
